The Return of the Sith
by ReginaRheims7711
Summary: Its been 30 years since Luke created the new Jedi Council and with the Empire on the rise once again, war is bleak for the Resistance. The force has shifted though making Nick Kenobi and Luke Skywalker weary for the Jedi as Darth Sinion searches for a new apprentice. With rebellious Princess Cordelia searching for her destiny and finding a lightsaber, is she a Grey Jedi to fear?


p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanNick Kenobi moved slowly through the camp of refugees looking for the familiar face of an old friend. It wouldn't be long until the Empire would trace the location of him and send troops but it would be pointless. His grandfather's lightsaber was hidden inside his robes as his eyes darted through the crowds of people. People from all over the galaxy were gathered to receive help from the rebels as the Empire had already taken over the galaxy. The new Jedi Council had refused to aid the rebels until the war would see a victory with the Empire. It took Luke Skywalker 30 years to rebuild the council and with few Jedi available the council would rather protect themselves./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanHe pulled his hood down and his long chestnut hair rested just past his shoulders to give him a more welcoming appearance. His blue eyes dazzled onlookers and the few women nearby looked back twice and giggled. He continued walking until he saw the lighted tent that echoed voices and the clinking of glasses. Outside was a hooded figure waiting in the shadows. Kenobi approached the man and looked on at the crowded path of people walking to and from different tents./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I'm sure your grandfather is proud of your accomplishment, Nick," The hooded man said to him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I wouldn't be where I am without your help," Kenobi replied. It was then that the hooded man walked off away from the busy crowds towards the dunes that he was all too familiar with. They walked up a sandy hill overlooking the small town before the man gave Kenobi a wrapped item that he quickly stuffed inside his robes. "The council is still expecting you to attend meetings."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I give them my humble apologies, but I do not wish to attend such foolish matters," The man replied./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"I felt a shift in the force for quite some time now."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Darth Sinion may have found a new apprentice then," The hooded man replied./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Or the rumors are true and the Emperor has finally been revived?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Impossible. Even Darth Sinion wouldn't know the proper technique to revive a spirit to a new vessel."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Have you felt it?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"The shift I felt was not towards the light or the dark."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Neutral? Very interesting…" Nick commented. He saw a sparkle in the sky as the hooded man dropped his hood and stared at him. The older face of Luke Skywalker was grim, tired, and worn. His once blonde hair faded to white and he wore an unkempt beard./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Kenobi… I need you to take that and place it in the temple. There the one the Jedi seek will discover it. My sister will be in Coruscant in three days to deliver the Senate's yearly review; she will help you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"You are ever the helpful one, Luke."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Kenobi, the Empire must not obtain what you seek-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThey heard the screams coming from the village as an Empire ship off in the distance was preparing to land. He noticed that the ship was the Imperial Lambda. Of course Darth Sinion would want to see his and Luke's death with his own eyes. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I fear our time together was rather short but until we meet again, Kenobi," Luke replied and lifted his hood back up as he charged towards the village quickly. Kenobi waited a moment before he too pulled his hood up and made a straight path to the ship he was given. In the square he watched Stormtroopers round up refugees looking for either him or Luke Skywalker under Darth Sinion's orders. Keeping out of the prying eyes of Stormtroopers, Kenobi saw Darth Sinion exit the ship, his lightsaber in hand searching the faces of refugees. In the crowded main strip of tents, Kenobi noticed Luke's R2-D2 hiding behind a display of rugs and scarves. Waiting for the soldiers to leave the area, Kenobi quickly ran to the droids aid and covered him with a rug. Sinion would recognize the droid and have him destroyed just to spite Luke./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I need you to head a mile out towards the east, my ship is waiting with Knight Kee-Jin."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThe droid quietly beeped in response and waited for Kenobi to give the okay to flee. The soldiers moved past the stand before he too left watching the droid in front of him struggle with the sandy dunes./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Where is Nick Kenobi and Luke Skywalker?" Kenobi heard Darth Sinion scream at the refugees. Dozens winced in fear and only shook their heads as he paced back and forth in front of the crowd. From his visual point, Kenobi saw Sinion's helmet. Black with silver and red designs on the face giving him the fear everyone felt when they saw him. Even Kenobi felt a small shiver run up his spine as he saw Sinion draw out his lightsaber, the red glow giving his mask a bloody look of death./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanHe knew what would happen next as he turned and kept moving forward towards his ship. There was nothing else he could do. Sinion was still too powerful for him to face, even has the head of the Jedi Council. "Deal with these traitors to the Empire!" Sinion's voice bellowed over the screams as the Stormtroopers took their places and began shooting everyone in the crowd. Kenobi reached his ship, tears in his eyes as Kee-Jin was brushing sand off the droid. One look at Kenobi and Kee-Jin sighed./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"If only he knew I was here too. Then he would really have a field day," A voice from the pilot seat echoed. Kenobi walked over to see Jacen strung over his seat watching the stormtroopers from a distance light the small tent city aflame./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Send word to Luke's ship that I found his droid and we're heading back to Coruscant," Kenobi replied to Jacen before heading back into the sitting area of the ship. Another mission resulting in the death of innocent civilians, another reason for Cordelia to hate him even more./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanHe felt the ship lurch as Jacen shot off before Sinion could track the ship as they headed back to Coruscant. The package Luke gave him felt heavy in his robes and he slowly pulled it out and opened it to reveal Mace Windu's lightsaber. Luke was always one step ahead of the council and whoever this mysterious person was, their power was strong./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"Chapter I/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThe sun had just shrined through her window when Princess Cordelia shot out of bed and threw on her black pants and navy top that wrapped around her small body with two pieces of cloth that jetted down to her knees. It was the first time in almost two weeks since she had a day off from royal matters or the Jedi council. Today she would explore the forest outside the city's boundaries. The only difficult obstacle would be escaping from the palace unseen. She looked out the window to see one of the Jedi members, Kee-Jin, standing outside the gates waiting to be let in./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanQuickly she gathered her small pouch and shot through the hallway to the staff staircase. Her heart almost lumped into her throat as she hid in the shadows away from the prying eyes of soldiers in the kitchen area. Quietly she left out the back of the palace and kept out of eyeshot from guards before she climbed over the wall into the backstreets of the city. She breathed a sigh of relief and made her way towards the edge of the city where the beautiful green trees waited for her. On her way she grabbed a packed lunch for the journey and water from a small bakery./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThe forest welcomed her with fresh air and wind to shake her long brunette hair. Her leather boots moved comfortably as she walked through the muddy path towards the river. It was calming as the noise of water flowing echoed throughout the wooded area. For the past 22 years, her life revolved around royal duties and the Jedi but since she was ten the forest made her feel truly at home./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanHer attitude towards the Jedi was hostile. Besides the fact that they were stubborn and selfish to others, her once best friend Nick Kenobi became the head of the council and turned into one of them. Unless if the problem involved the Jedi, they would refuse to help. Her father still gave them everything as more temples opened on different moons and planets. The return of the Jedi had become an epidemic and to Cordelia, it was more of a pain to deal with the self-absorbed council as they used the royal family's assets to fit their means./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanCordelia reached the edge of the river where Coruscant's largest waterfall left her looking almost a thousand stories down to a pool of water. She climbed a nearby tree and rested the bag against her back. Across the river she saw the small creatures and a large four-legged doe chewing on the grass staring at her. If she didn't disturb them, they wouldn't disturb her. She felt her rebel gun against her back and sighed. The Empire had recently taken over neighboring planets and time could only tell when they would arrive here. Coruscant was still a rebel run planet with the Senate meetings held in the inner city. Days of endless drabble on trade, death, destruction, and weapons bored Cordelia while it only fascinated her brothers and sisters./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanShe was the next in line to be Queen and not even the Jedi could coverup her father's illness. He grew weaker as the Empire grew stronger and soon he would be unable to attend meetings. She wondered when the day they would ask her to marry a poor fellow, so her father could finally rest before his passing./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanShe heard a rustle nearby and the gun was already in her hand pointing towards the trees. The tree gave her enough coverage for a sneak attack until she heard a twig snap even closer./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I heard a fair maiden left the palace without notice and left the royal guard in a frantic frenzy," A voice chuckled. Cordelia lowered her weapon as Nick Kenobi peered up and saw the princess hiding in a tree./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Last time I checked, I didn't need permission from the council either to leave the palace on my day off," Cordelia replied harshly./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"You could've at least let the guard know."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"What and be followed around by a platoon? They would never even let me set foot in here let alone the backstreets of the city."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanNick climbed up the trunk and sat on a branch opposite of her. He had his hair in a ponytail and wore his normal outfit: leather boots, plain pants and a comfortable crème top with a leather vest. She noticed his lightsaber on his waist in the holder and looked away annoyed./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"When will you at least accept that I decided to join the council?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Oh I already did except that I remember you always cursing them out when Luke started to teach you and look what happened. You became the leader of the council and are doing everything you said you would never do!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Everything has to be voted by the council. My opinion alone can't be the final say."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"So much for being a leader then when you have no control over those hooligans."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanNick stayed silent and watched Cordelia look out past the cliff falls where the sun shined brightly. Her long hair flowed with the wind and her skin showed spots of a light brown from training outside multiple times throughout the weeks. Her eyes looked tired but the beautiful brown color still sparkled with the light./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"They want you at the council meeting today," Nick replied./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"What else is new? Probably to complain about something they don't want to do right?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Cordelia… we felt something within the force recently… the council is concerned, and I reached out to Luke who also felt it."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"So now you're looking for advice from that old man? Didn't he just abandon you and left to 'clear his head'? Yeah how's that going after almost five years."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Why are you so against the Jedi?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Let's see… the entire galaxy is being taken over by the Empire, people are dying, the rebels are losing, and all the Jedi want to do is sit in a circle and discuss tactics on how to better equip the future Jedi members instead of actually helping people."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"We're not a military, Cordelia."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"You have power! You can swing a lightsaber around and use mind control on people to get what you want! Use it to take that Darth Sinion down."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I wish it could be that simple but it's not. He is stronger than all of us combined." Nick watched Cordelia pull out a bag from behind her and take out the lunch she bought a few hours ago. She tossed him the apple and dug into her meal of bread, meat and berries./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I was reading some texts yesterday and your grandfather was incredible," Cordelia said./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"If only he was able to stop Anakin Skywalker from turning to the dark side," Nick replied./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Palpatine had control of him by then. There was nothing he could do at that point. Your grandfather was an amazing Jedi. He's one of the few I look up to."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"You actually like a few of us then?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Yeah all the dead ones."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanNick threw the apple core at her and she laughed. "Princess Cordelia you're as stubborn as they come. We should head back though if we're going to make it on time to the meeting."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanCordelia jumped down and rearranged the gun to her side as she trotted down the path back to the streets of the city where they caught a tram to the inner city. People on the vehicle stared at the two of them as they sat surrounded by guards who caught sight of them waiting at the stop./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Princess your parents were worried about you. Next time its best to give warning when you leave the palace," a guard told her quietly./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Please my father knew where I was. My mother was just annoyed I missed the fitting arrangement for the Senate Ball."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Princess… they were worried because there was someone at breakfast who was interested to meet you," He replied. Cordelia looked over at him as the tram stopped on top of the largest building in the city. The guards escorted her and Nick off where a small group of people stood waiting for them./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Princess Cordelia! It is such a pleasure to meet you at last! I heard all about you from the general!" A gold droid shouted and approached her rather quickly. He shook her hand and looked over at Nick. "Master Kenobi it is also a huge honor to see you once again."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"You as well C-3PO. I guess the general is waiting?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"She's with Master Riku!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThe three of them headed into an elevator that took them to the Council floor. There dozens of Senate members, government people and members of the Resistance stood in front of the Council doors. The sight of Cordelia made several members bow including Resistance leaders. She felt out of place in her attire while others were wearing elegant dresses, robes, and military uniforms. Kenobi opened the door for her as she entered the Council room./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThere six men and two women stood in a circle whispering to one another, their robes each representing the planet they borne from. On the far side she noticed her father and mother standing near the general of the military and the three senate leaders from Coruscant./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Your highness, the weather brings you good health and beauty!" Jedi Master Yuva said happily as she shook her hand. Cordelia smiled at the older women and bowed slightly. "Please have a seat! The general of the rebels will be joining us soon." Yuva pushed her to sit next to Nick and herself just as the doors opened and a women Cordelia looked up to her whole life entered. General Leia Organa was followed by two men each wearing the rebel symbols on their suits. Cordelia rose immediately and shook Leia's hand./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"It was fate that brought us together, Princess Cordelia," Leia said./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"General, the honor is all mine. I looked up to you since I was a little girl. You brought the rebels hope for the future."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"General Organa," Nick bowed and she grasped his hand./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Master Kenobi. I remember meeting your grandfather and he was the most courageous man I ever met."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Let the council meeting commence!" Nick said. "The King of Coruscant has asked to listen to his proposal today and not only join us but members of the rebel forces as well. Your Highness I give you the floor."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Thank you, Master Kenobi." The King rose from his seat slowly and took out a scroll. "I wish to propose the joining of the royal family and the Jedi. Due to the war on the Empire, the rebels fear the end is coming near. It is my best interest to take down the Empire and stop Darth Sinion. Master Kenobi you have dedicated your life to studying the Jedi arts and becoming the leader of the council before the age of twenty-five, an achievement that is remarkable to the royal family. We ask that you aid the rebels as our own allies have fallen to the Empire."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"The rebels will appreciate any help we can get to take the enemy down. Perhaps have a few spies or messengers?" Leia recommended./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Each council member is given a right to vote on the proposal, Your Highness. However, what will you do for the council in return if we were to aid the rebels?" Nick Kenobi replied./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThe King smiled and pointed at Cordelia. "I have heard the rumors that my daughter, Cordelia is chosen by the Jedi to take down Darth Sinion. I offer you, Master Kenobi, her hand in marriage and the throne." span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p 


End file.
